Valkyrie Crusade: Trilogy Of World Of The Gods
by KennyWijayaIND17
Summary: Sekuel dari Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy: The Two Dimensional World. Menceritakan tentang kehidupan Swordmaster (Nero) di World Of The Gods. PERHATIAN: Sebagian konten dalam ceria ini mungkin tidak cocok untuk anak-anak dibawah umur. Sebagian update dan perubahan akan diumumkan .


**Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka, adanya kesalahan dalam cerita ini mohon dimaklumi kesalahannya**

Prolog: World Of The Gods, dunianya para dewa/dewi

Narasi: Setelah kejadian Holy Grail War, dia (Nero) kembali ke dunianya, dunia nyata. Akan tetapi, dia malah terjebak di suatu dunia. Dia mulai terjabak dalam memorinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia pun memulai kehidupannya di dunia yang baru, dimana dia mengalami kehidupan sebagai dewa sungguhan dan belajar cara untuk bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayanya.

Latar: World Of The Gods Resort, Area 3-1

[Sepertinya aku terjebak dalam dunia ini, sampai sekarang aku masih belum terbangun sejak aku pingsan di dalam portal. Dikenal dari suhu dan tempatnya saja, aku tau kalau aku sedang berada di pantai. Saat itu, badanku terasa berat, diselimuti oleh benda-benda kasar dan sepertinya memegang satu pedang panjang]

?: Nggghh...

[Aku masih belum sadarkan diri, tetapi aku merasakan seseorang yang sedang mendekat]

Dewi1: Huaaaah... Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang cocok untuk pergi ke pantai. Hah!? Ada orang terdampar! Astaga!

[Dia langsung menghampiriku]

Dewi1: Hei? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Duh, tidak ada orang lagi disini... Hei! Bangun!

?: Nrrnghh... (terbangun) D-dimana aku?

[Aku melihat sorang perempuan yang berpakaian baju renang. Jika dilihat, sepertinya dia ramah sekali]

Dewi1: Sekarang kau berada di World Of The Gods Resort. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?

?: Aku... tidak tahu. Yang hanya kutahu hanyalah kehidupanku di dunia nyata. Nama dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan diriku, aku tidak tahu semuanya.

Dewi1: K-kau berasal dari dunia nyata? Ah! Lupakan tentang itu buat sekarang (berbicara sendiri). Oiya, kau harus ikut denganku, disini tidak aman.

?: Ah, baiklah. Tapi kau akan membawaku kemana?

Dewi1: Kau akan melihatnya nanti.

[Aku langsung berlari dengan dewi tersebut. Kemana dia akan membawaku? Ah, jangan memikirkan itu dulu. Kurasa dia akan membawaku ke suatu kerajaan, soalnya ada satu kerajaan dari kejauhan]

Latar: Kerajaan Valkyrie

[Pemikiranku benar, dia akan membawaku ke kerajaan ini. Kerajaan ini sungguh besar sekali, banyak rakyatnya, rumah-rumah maupun gedung pun banyak juga, dan aku melihat ada satu Arena dan satu benteng disana, kerajaan ini luar biasa]

?: Wuah...

Dewi1: Kau kenapa, kau masih belum pernah lihat kerajaan ya? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kita masih belum kenalan, siapa namamu?

?: Bukannya sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mengetahui namaku sendiri, dan ditambah lagi yang penting aku manusia biasa, bukan dewi.

Dewi1: (kebingungan) Hah!? Kurasa aku melihatmu sebagai Swordmaster untuk sekarang ini. Kau memang bukan seorang dewi, untuk sekarang kau adalah Passion attacker.

[Aku langsung melihat ke seluruh badanku. Ternyata benar! Aku sekarang sedang memakai baju baja berwarna emas, dan pedangku juga berkilau emas kekuningan, aku benar-benar seorang attacker]

?: K-kau benar juga. Tidak apa-apalah, aku juga sudah biasa menjadi attacker.

Dewi1: Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu... Sudahlah, aku akan memanggilmu Swordmaster saja. Oh iya, hampir lupa dengan namaku. Namaku Kushinadahime, panggil saja aku Kushina.

SwdMaster: Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kushina.

Kushina: Iya, senang berkenalan dengamu juga. Dan mulai sekarang, kau boleh tinggal disini. Ayo, akan kuajak kau keliling kerajaan, biasalah, kalau misalnya disini ada pendatang baru, kita harus mengadakan tur.

SwdMaster: Eh, baiklah.

[Kushina langsung mengajakku keliling kerajaan. Dia sepertinya mengetahui banyak tentang kerajaan ini, apakah dia ratu kerajaan ini? Mungkin aku akan menanyakannya]

SwdMaster: Kau sepertinya mengetahui banyak hal tentang kerajaan ini, kau ratunya ya?

Kushina: Aku? Ratu kerajaan ini? Jawabannya bukan. Aku hanya seorang rakyat biasa di kerajaan ini, hanya saja aku sudah lama tinggal disini.

SwdMaster: Oh, begitu. Maaf karena aku menanyakan hal itu.

Kushina: Tenang saja, aku kan dewi yang baik. Di mitologi, aku adalah pembawa berkah dan pengusir sifat buruk.

SwdMaster: Enak juga ya, menjadi dewi sepertimu. Coba saja kalau aku menjadi dewi pembawa kebenaran.

Kushina: Tapi kan kau sekarang menjadi Swordmaster, kau menjadi ksatria pembawa kebenaran.

SwdMaster: Haha, tidak juga. Aku bisa saja menjadi pecundang hanya karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti orang yang lemah.

Kushina: Tapi kalau disini kau harus serius, soalnya maupun lawanmu itu lemah atau kuat, kau harus mengalahkan mereka. Mereka melawan tanpa ampun.

SwdMaster: Tidak apa-apa, aku juga akan menyerang lawanku tanpa ampun, kalau lawannya kuat.

Kushina: Ngomong-ngomong , ayo ke gedung persekutuan (Alliance). Sejak dulu, aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan grup persekutuannya Leviathan.

SwdMaster: L-leviathan!? Si makhluk laut berbentuk naga, dia inkarnasi dari Satan, menurut buku Kitab Perjanjian Lama, Mazmur 74:13-14, dia dipakai sebagai petunjuk terhadap Firaun dan Keluaran sejajar dengan kata Ibrani **tannin**, 'raksasa sungai atau raksasa laut'.

Kushina: Wuoh! Kau mengetahui semua itu dari mana? Aku saja tidak tahu kalau misalnya dia inkarnasi dari Satan. Tapi siapa tahu saja dia bukan inkarnasi dari Satan.

SwdMaster: Siapa tahu saja kau benar, Leviathan jumlahnya tidak hanya satu.

Kushina: Oke! Ayo kita pergi ke gedung persekutuan sekarang!

[Aku dan Kushina langsung pergi ke gedung persekutuan yang dimiliki oleh Leviathan. Mendengar nama Leviathan saja aku sudah takut, dia inkarnasi dari Satan. Tapi aku sudah mulai melupakan hal tersebut dan pergi ke gedung persekutuan sambil berbicara tentang berbagai hal dengan Kushina]

Latar: Gedung persekutuan "Azure Blue Dark"

[Akhirnya aku dan Kushina sampai di gedung persekutuannya Leviathan. "Azure Blue Dark" ya? Nama yang cocok untuk pemimpin persekutuan yang tinggal di air laut itu. Tanpa basa basi lagi dan karena Kushina ingin sekali bertemu dengan Leviathan, kita langsung masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut]

Kushina: Hei, Swordmaster, aku gugup untuk menemuinya.

SwdMaster: Jangan khawatir, ini akan baik-baik saja. Kan kau yang ingin menemuinya.

Kushina: Kau benar, aku tidak boleh gugup seperti ini. Terima kasih, Swordmaster.

SwdMaster: Ah, itu dia meja pendaftarannya. (di meja pendaftaran) Kita lihat persyaratannya, eh tidak ada persyaratan sama sekali. Tapi disini terbaca, sedang diperlukan satu orang dengan elemen Cool dan yang sangat diperlukan adalah satu orang dengan elemen Passion. Elemen Passion? Apa itu aku?

Kushina: Seperti ini yah, aku mempunyai elemen Cool, kalau misalnya attacker sepertimu kebanyakan Passion. Leviathan maupun dia elemen air, yang harusnya Cool, dia menjadi elemen Dark, karena sejarahnya yang kau omong itu dimana dia inkarnasi dari Satan. Sementara elemen yang lainnya, yaitu Light, kau akan bertemu dengannya, soalnya aku mempunyai satu teman berelemen Light.

SwdMaster: Aku mengerti, tapi mengapa persekutuan ini sangat sekali memerlukan orang berelemen Passion sepertiku? Apakah orang Passion disini sangat jarang? Kebetulan disini masih tidak ada orang, aku akan masuk ke persekutuan ini. Aku merasa kasihan saja dengan persekutuan ini, aku akan masuk ke persekutuan ini sebagai orang Passion pertama disini.

Kushina: Hei! Tambahkan aku juga. Aku kan juga ingin masuk persekutuan ini.

[Sementara kita sedang iseng-iseng mendaftarkan diri sebagai anggota perekutuan, kita masih belum tahu kalau disini ternyata ada orang]

Dewi2: Siapa disana?

Kushina: Hah!? Penasaran aku lihat sekeliling benar-benar tidak ada orang, tetapi sepertinya aku medengar suara.

SwdMaster: Kita harus pergi dari sini. Tenang saja, aku sudah menulis namamu, ayo kita pergi sekarang.

Dewi2: Tidak secepat itu!

[Aku melihat ada orang, pergerakannya sangat cepat seperti bayangan, berwarna hitam. Dia berhasil membuat kita terperangkap karena dia berhasil menghalangi jalan keluar kita]

Kushina: Bagus, kita terjebak. Bagaimana ini?

SwdMaster: Aku akan melawannya, walaupun aku tidak bisa bergabung di persekutuan ini lagi, aku hanya ingin melindungi temanku.

Kushina: Swordmaster... A-aku akan ikut denganmu bertarung dengannya.

SwdMaster: Tapi, Kushina... Aku hanya tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya.

Kushina: Tidak apa-apa, kan aku sudah bilang kalau misalnya aku juga pembawa berkah, berkah itu yang kubawa bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri dan orang lain yang sedang kesakitan.

SwdMaster: ... Baiklah, tapi kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu ya.

Kushina: Tenang saja, kini dia datang!

BATTLE LOG:

Aku dan Kushina pun mulai bertarung dengan bayangan tersebut. Saat aku ingin mencoba menyerangnya, dia bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Sementara, untuk Kushina, dia mempunyai pertahanan yang sangat kuat, jadi bila diserang, dia tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Tapi, di pertengahan, tiba-tiba pedangku mengeluarkan bara api. Apakah ini kekuatan elemen Passion yang sebenarnya? Aku langsung menggunakkan kekuatan ini untuk menyerangnya, dengan hasilnya, dia mengaku kalah, walaupun seranganku tidak mengenainya. [Sonic Blade Lv. 5] sudah menjadi kekuatan pertamaku di dunia ini. Setelah pertarungan selesai, aku langsung menghampiri Kushina.

SwdMaster: Kushina, apa kau tidak apa-apa?

Kushina: Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya ada satu luka kecil saja.

[Aku langsung melihat tangannya yang terluka karena serangan bayangan yang tadi]

SwdMaster: Kau harus menyembuhkan lukamu sebelum lukanya bertambah parah.

Kushina: Sudahlah, kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku.

SwdMaster: Aku benar-benar mengkhaatirkanmu, Kushina!

[Tiba-tiba aku langsung menyentuh kedua tanganku, aku mulai merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Reaksinya Kushina karena aku mengkhawatirkannya, mukanya langsung memerah. Apa aku menyukainya? Tunggu dulu! Sesama perempuan tidak mungkin menyukai satu sama lain, kan? Ini menjadi aneh, mukaku pun juga memerah]

Kushina: Swordmaster, kau kenapa? Mukamu memerah.

SwdMaster: B-b-b-bukan apa-apa kok. Aku hanya merasa aneh saja, mengapa perempuan harus saling menyukai satu sama lain? Bukannya itu aneh?

Kushina: K-kau menyukaiku?

SwdMaster: Bukannya begitu. A-aku hanya khawatir saja... Haaaah, baiklah, aku benar-benar menyukaimu, walaupun aku seorang perempuan.

Kushina: Kau memang benar-benar aneh, disini, di World Of The Gods, semua kehidupan disini semuanya perempuan. Dan semua perempuan yang berada disini, bisa menyukai satu sama lain.

SwdMaster: Tapi aku kan berasal dari dunia nyata, makanya justru itu, aku jadinya tidak nyaman kalau misalnya aku menyukai sesama perempuan. Ditambah lagi, bukannya perempuan harus menyukai laki-laki?

Kushina: Kau memang benar kalau perempuan harus menyukai laki-laki, tapi kalau disini beda lagi. Tenang saja, kau juga akan terbiasa disini. Lagipula, aku juga menyukaimu, kok.

[Secara tiba-tiba, Kushina menciumku. Perasaanku campur aduk, diantara kaget, tidak percaya, dan malu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, Kushina baru saja menciumku, di bibir]

SwdMaster: M-mengapa kau...

Kushina: Melakukannya? Itu karena aku sudah terbiasa disini. Dan ngomong-ngomong, kita harus melihat siapa yang baru saja menyerang kita.

SwdMaster: I-iya...

[Mengapa tiba-tiba sifatku seperti ini? Pemalu... Yang penting, aku harus memikirkan tentang orang yang tadi menyerang kita]

Dewi2: Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa.

Kushina: Kau sudah terbangun? Aaaaah! Aku ingin minta maaf karena aku dan temanku menyerangmu dengan tiba-tiba.

Dewi2: Tidak apa-apa, di persekutuan ini, aku bertugas sebagai tes untuk orang-orang baru. Kalau misalnya yang datang orang jahat saja, aku akan melenyapkan mereka dengan [Catastrophe Rays Lv. 7].

Kushina: Dari nama jurusnya... Kau, Little Devil ya?

LDevil: Iya, kau baru saja menyebutkan nama calon Dewi Penghancur, hahahahahaha!

SwdMaster: Dia aneh, ya.

LDevil: Dan, ngomong-ngomong, kalian lulus tes. Jadi ini saatnya kau bertemu dengan pemimpin persekutuan ini, Leviathan. Ikutlah denganku!

Kushina: Kau dengar itu, Swordmaster? Kita akan bertemu dengan Leviathan! Aaaaaa! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan idolaku!

SwdMaster: Iyaiya, kita harus mengikuti si 'Calon Dewi Penghancur' tersebut.

[Kita langsung mengikuti Little Devil, Kushina sepertinya terlihat senang. Dia akan menemui idolanya segera]

Latar: Gedung Persekutuan "Azure Blue Dark", 3F, Leviathan's Chamber

[Akhirnya kita sampai juga di... bisa dibilang ruangan rahasianya Leviathan. Ruangannya dipenuhi dengan air, sudah wajar untuk makhluk laut seperti Leviathan]

Kushina: Wuah... Ruangannya besar sekali, coba saja aku mempunyai ruangan seperti ini.

SwdMaster: A-air!? Sial, aku benci air. Mengapa harus ada air di tempat seperti ini?

Leviathan: Selamat datang di ruanganku, Kushina, Swordmaster.

[Mendengar suara itu, kita melihat Leviathan yang sedang asyik berenang di air, dia itu sangat besar, tetapi muka lucunya membuatku tidak berani menyakitinya]

Kushina: L-l-leviathan... Kau mengenal kami?

Leviathan: Kalian pikir aku siapa? Aku tidak melahirkan kalian. Aku hanya mengenal kalian dari popularitas saja.

Kushina: Ternyata begitu, kalau Swordmaster, dia baru saja masuk sebagai rakyat kerajaan Valkyrie.

Leviathan: Aku tahu itu, dia adalah orang berelemen Passion yang sedang kucari-cari. Akhirnya kita mendapatkannya juga. Yeeeeyy!

SwdMaster: Ini merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku untuk bergabung di dalam persekutuan ini. Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan sedikit tentang persekutuan ini?

Leviathan: Baiklah...

ALLIANCE DESCRIPTION:

Persekutuan ini sebenarnya menerima beberapa elemen seperti Light, Dark, Cool, dan Passion. Sayangnya, kita masih belum punya satupun orang berelemen Passion, sementara persekutuan ini memerlukan satu attacker yang cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan archwitch Fox Spirit, ataupun archwitch dengan elemen Cool lainnya. Ditambah lagi, persekutuan ini juga kekurangan healer. Kedua faktor itulah yang menjadi kekurangan dari persekutuan kita.

Kushina: Kau sudah mempunyai keduanya kok, masalah selesai.

Leviathan: Mengapa kau bilang seperti itu?

Kushina: Aku dikenal sebagai healer, sementara Swordmaster adalah seorang berelemen Passion.

Leviathan: Kushina, apa nama kekuatanmu? Swordmaster, kau juga.

Kushina: Kekuatanku... [Purifying Water Lv.10] semuanya nyawa akan terisi 45% dari nyawa awal.

Leviathan: Swordmaster?

SwdMaster: Nama kekuatanku... [Sonic Blade Lv.5] satu musuh terkena serangan 294%.

Leviathan: Kalau begitu, kalian kuterima di persekutuan ini. Selamat datang.

Kushina: Terima kasih, Leviathan. Swordmaster, kita diterima.

SwdMaster: Iya, aku tahu. Apa kau sudah senang sekarang?

Kushina: Mmmhmm... Kita harus berkenalan dengan yang lainnya.

SwdMaster: Ayo kita berkenalan dengan mereka!

[Senang karena diterima, aku melihat Kushina terharu. Aku juga menjadi senang karena melihatnya terharu. Sekarang kita harus pergi ke aula persekutuan]

Latar: Gedung Persekutuan "Azure Blue Dark", Aula

[Di aula kita melihat ada banyak orang dengan elemen berbeda, mereka sepertinya ramah sekali]

LDevil: Perhatian semuanya! Kita mempunyai 2 anggota baru. Semoga kalian semua menyambut mereka dengan baik.

Kushina: Namaku Kushinadahime, elemen Cool, healer.

SwdMaster: Namaku Swordmaster, elemen Passion, attacker.

LDevil: Nah, mereka sudah berkenalan dengan kalian, sekarang giliran kalian yang harus berkenalan dengan mereka berdua.

[Satu persatu anggota pun mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka]

Anggota1: Namaku Senri, elemen Dark, pemimpin unit pertahanan.

Anggota2: Kikurihime, elemen Light, unit pertahanan.

Anggota3: Acolyte, elemen Light, healer.

Kushina: (bisik) Tunggu dulu, Acolyte kan healer, tapi... Hanya 5% yah...

Anggota4: Oracle, elemen Light, attacker.

Anggota5: Shaman, elemen Cool, unit pertahanan.

Anggota6: Verthandi, elemen Cool, unit pertahanan.

Anggota7: Snow White, elemen Dark, attacker.

Anggota8: Angra Mainyu, elemen Dark, attacker.

Anggota9: Queen Of Ice, elemen Cool, attacker.

Anggota10: Thanatos, elemen Dark, assaulter.

SwdMaster: Assaulter? Apa itu assaulter?

Thanatos: Aku dikenal karena kekuatanku mengalahkan musuh dalam sekali sentuhan.

SwdMaster: Oh... Aku tidak akan komentar tentang itu.

Anggota11: Sea Princess, elemen Light, attacker.

Anggota12: Skuld, elemen Cool, attacker.

LDevil: Hah? Dimana Yuki-Oona?

Thanatos: Dia bilang kepadaku kalau misalnya dia tidak ingin diganggu dulu.

LDevil: Oh, Kushina, Swordmaster, kalian dengar secara baik-baik yah. Nama anggota yang terakhir adalah Yuki-Oona, dia sedang depresi sekarang di ruangannya. Jadi kusarankan untuk jangan menganggunya untuk sekarang, atau tidak, kalian akan mati membeku.

Kushina: B-baiklah...

LDevil: Oh benar juga, ruangan kalian berada di lantai 2. Selamat beristirahat, dan ingat! Besok hari pertama kalian pergi ke dunia sekitar World Of The Gods.

SwdMaster: Eh? Ada dunia lain disekitar World Of The Gods? Aku tidak tahu tentang itu.

Kushina: Kau akan melihatnya besok, untuk sekarang istirahat saja dulu

SwdMaster: Hmmmm... Baiklah...

[Akhirnya kita memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu untuk sekarang, dan bersiap-siap untuk besok]

Latar: Gedung Persekutuan "Azure Blue Dark", 2F

[Saat malam sudah tiba, aku masih belum bisa tidur, sementara Kushina sudah tertidur. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan sekeliling gedung, saat itu aku sepertinya mendengar suara tangisan dikamar yang tidak jauh dari ruangan kita. Aku pun memasuki ruangan tersebut, ruangannya sangat diam. Disana aku lihat Yuki-Oona yang sepertinya masih depresi hingga sekarang]

SwdMaster: Hey... Apa kau Yuki-Oona? Namaku...

Yuki-Oona: Swordmaster... Aku tahu. Maaf, di saat perkenalan anggota baru, aku tidak disana.

SwdMaster: Mengapa kau selalu depresi? Apa ada masalah?

Yuki-Oona: Kau jangan menceritakan hal ini ke semuanya, ya.

Alliance Incident:

Sebenarnya aku disuruh menyelamatkan salah satu anggota persekutuan dari aliansi lain, di World Of The Gods Resort. Tetapi, saat aku menyuruhnya untuk kabur, 5 Blue Knight menghalangiku. Karena mereka membuatku terlalu kesal, aku menjadi berada di luar kendali, dan aku membunuh mereka, beserta dengan anggota persekutuan itu. Dia mati membeku, Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan akhirnya aku meninggalkanya disana. Tetapi, aliansi lain sudah mengetahuinya, dan mereka menyalahkanku karena aku telah membunuhnya. Yang lebih parah, teman satu persekutuanku, semuanya menjauhiku. Jadi, itulah sebabnya aku selalu sendirian, dan aku depresi setelah kejadian itu.

SwdMaster: Jadi, seperti itu. Maaf, aku tidak mengetahui kejadian tersebut.

Yuki-Oona: Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau juga baru datang ke dunia ini. Mulai besok, aku akan kembali ke dalam kumpulan persekutuan.

SwdMaster: Baguslah kalau kau ingin kembali dalam kumpulan.

Yuki-Oona: Kau sudah membuatku menyadari semuanya, terima kasih.

SwdMaster: Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa...

Yuki-Oona: Haha, kau sudah melakukannya. Karena, kau mirip sekali dengan ibuku.

SwdMaster: Benarkah? Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak mirip juga dengan ibumu.

Yuki-Oona: (tersenyum)

[Dia hanya tersenyum, jarang sekali aku melihat Yuki-Oona yang sifatnya selalu netral, tiba-tiba tersenyum. Entah mengapa, aku juga menjadi ikut senang]

Yuki-Oona: Sekarang sudah malam, kau harus tidur sekarang. Kau tidak boleh terlambat untuk hari pertamamu dalam aliansi.

SwdMaster: Baiklah, selamat malam.

Yuki-Oona: Selamat malam.

[Aku masih tidak percaya meihat Yuki-Oona tersenyum, apakah itu karena sifatnya berbeda dari Yuki-Oona yang lainnya, aku harus cepat tidur, aku tidak ingin terlambat untuk besok]

End Of Prolog


End file.
